Resonance
by xxxvirus
Summary: Kagome is reminiscing, what she wouldn't give to have some danger in her life, some excitement. And then again when is it too much? Has Sesshomaru turned a new leaf? Or is it something darker? Sessh X Kag R&R. Reworked in chpt 2.
1. Outside Castle Grounds

**Resonance**

Chapter One:Outside Castle Grounds

By : xxxvirus

**Summary:**

His nose was almost touching hers, Kagome could feel his breath on her face, it smelt like everything luxurious, impossibly delicious and ever more so tempting. She left forward closer to his lips trying to find the source. _Has Sesshomaru turned a new leaf? Our does he have something darker in mind._** SesshXKag**

_

* * *

_

As the crescent moon made itself visible behind the dark clouds, a young priestess clutched the shikon jewel to her chest, thinking what she would do now.

Kagome was bored and tired, the feudal era held so little entertainment unless you wanted to work all day. Naraku was long gone.

Kagome had now become accustomed to using her miko powers having convinced Kaede to train her some more, it wasn't much, just the basics. She felt a demonic aura pull at the edge of her senses.

"Sesshomaru" she breathed, she knew that aura anywhere, it was the most spine chilling in the world - it felt like a thousand knives were being drawn slowly across her flesh.

"Miko" came a dark reply from the shadows near the well she was currently leaning against.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called into the moonlight, not receiving any reply. The summer air was filled with an unexpected chill, and the forest stilled as if waiting for something to happen.

"Miko" he spoke again emerging from the darkness

"What brings you here?" Kagome questioned cautiously sitting down on the edge of the well.

"This Sesshomaru sees no need in answering a human" he spoke regally taking leave.

Sesshomaru kept walking. Kagome shouted for him to stop.

"Quiet" he spoke softly, sending his youki crashing into her. Kagome fell down the well.

Sesshomaru wondered what had happened to the girl, he walked closer to the well and peered into the darkness. He couldn't see in the dark - that was just a rumor he had enforced so no enemies would attack at night, he would wait until morning, she seemed to be unconscious from what he could hear, a faint whiff of her metallic blood floated up.

* * *

Kagome awoke to blinding pain.

Kagome swore loudly while trying to get up, grappling at the smattering of vines that hung down the well walls.

"Is it not too early in the morning to be cursing profanities" said Sesshomaru peering over the well with a ghost of a smile.

"You are the thing that gives demons a bad name" Kagome screamed up the well, trying to vent some anger at the stoic demon lord.

Sesshomaru gave a small mental sigh and jumped down the well to the desperate girl.

"What are you here to do, finish me off!" Kagome spat in his face.

"Don't make me hurt you" Sesshomaru said eerily calm wiping the spit off his face.

"Hurt me, just look at me, your going to leave me for dead aren't you" Kagome cried out

Sesshomaru's ears were beginning to hurt from the sound of her screeching so he scooped her up with his one arm and jumped out of the well.

Kagome grunted as Sesshomaru dropped her on the soft grass, her left leg felt broken. She was holding back tears in the blinding pain.

Sesshomaru smelt salt in the air.

"Miko, are you crying" he said disgusted

"Yea, you think" Kagome said out of gritted teeth, tears streaming down her face "My name is not MIKO!"

He lent forward to inspect her form. He gingerly felt along her legs finding a break in her left.

"Its broken" he uttered feeling the rest of her for other injuries." Just a broken bone"

"Just!" Kagome almost screamed through her teeth.

"Easily repaired" he said smugly.

Sesshomaru released some of his youki to form a bind around the leg as Kagome watched painfully.

Kagome felt the pain fading away, she was becoming a little more relaxed.

"Thank you" Kagome uttered through a shuddering of breaths as she realized his aura eating away at her again.

"It will be a week or so before you will be able to walk, the bind will speed it up" Sesshomaru said leaving the clearing with Kagome sitting in the middle alone - not able to walk.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed causing the nearby birds to leave their trees

Kagome began to drag herself in the direction of the village. He was going to be a very dead youkai once she was through with him she thought digging her nails in the dirt so she could move forwards.

Kagome had crawled for several hours now and still was not even close to the village. Kagome scanned the surrounding forest for branches that could possibly support her weight, she crawled towards a sturdy one, grasping it and using a nearby tree to stand up, it snapped and she ended up falling face forward into the dirt.

"Damn annoying, despicable INU YOUKAI!" she vented in her frustration, as she began crawling again. It was taking forever and the sun was beginning to set.

Kagome rolled herself towards a tree, hoping that no youkai would find her.

"Stupid jewel" she grumbled to herself quietly, hugging herself at the base of a tree, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night hearing a crackling of a fire. She looked around, she was somewhere foreign, it was cold here for some reason even if she was next to the fire.

She heard low muttering from a few meters away.

"Jin you know he put 50,000 gold pieces on her head" whispered one frantic demon to the next "Dead or alive"

Kagome gave a small gasp. Followed by her hand clapping over her mouth, it was useless her heart was beating too loudly and to fast.

"Ssssh, I think she's waking" said the more sensible sounding one

Kagome now began to feign sleep, she was to tired to move, that was if she could actually move.

It wasn't long until the priestess fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kagome rose to the jittering of birds in the surrounding forest. It took a while for Kagome to realize that she was sitting back beside the tried to pick her self up again she placed her hand on an extremely wet patch of grass and then fumbled into a soft boulder.

'A soft rock, there is no such thing' she thought before turning to face two youkai heads with their tongues hanging out. Eyes rolled back into their heads.

She emitted a high pitched shriek that echoed in her surroundings. She moved as far away as she could during this realization and wiped the blood from the heads on the nearby grass.

"Why ME" she screamed into the forest again. She was tired of venting. She stared at the stick she had broken the other day. She would be resuming the slow crawl towards the village.

Movement with her right leg wasn't as painful as it had been before.

"Sesshomaru wasn't lying about speeding up the healing process." she grumbled to herself

A white high speed blur passed her to sit several feet in front with its back facing in the direction of the village.

"This Sesshomaru never lies" he grumbled as if to prove a point that should have been common knowledge.

"You" Kagome straining to pick herself up

He almost chuckled at the strain it was on her.

"Yes" he replied seemingly innocently.

"This is all because of you" she said her stomach pressed against the ground. A finger pointed in his direction.

"My leg is broken, I was captured, I'm back here and I touched freaking dead ugly youkai faces" Kagome screamed in his direction

Sesshomaru almost flinched at the loud sound that was assaulting his sensitive ears.

Kagome decided that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, she might as well be talking to herself.

"I love ...this flower" Kagome said ignoring the demon lord, so she could try to stretch and pick up the strange blue flower. Kagome groaned as she tried to reach the flower stretching her arm as far out as she could.

"Having trouble?" he breathed

"No" she retorted trying again. A little frown making itself visible on her face.

"Stubborn" he said with a light voice. She was amusing, something bright in this dull world.

"Fine, get it for me" she huffed now trying to sit up.

"Why should I" he chuckled now.

"Because you Sesshomaru owe me a good leg" she said still trying to rock herself into a sitting position.

"Do you forget that you still owe me an arm" he spoke light heartedly

"Damn it, that makes us even." Kagome muttered to herself.

"No you still owe me" he laughed

"But I really like that flower" Kagome sniffed now, putting on a show.

"Who do you think I am" he said in his most frosty voice

"A nice, powerful and handsome demon lord" Kagome blinked back innocently

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, his lips still set in a straight line.

"Very well" he spoke picking up the offending flower and handing it to the girl

"Thank you" Kagome beamed forgetting that her leg was broken or that she could not move properly.

"Now you owe me even more" Sesshomaru smirked a glint of mischief appeared in his cold eyes.

"What do you want then" Kagome huffed

"What every man wants" he said leaning closer to her

Kagome shuffled back afraid

His nose was almost touching hers, Kagome could feel his breath on her face, it smelt like everything luxurious, impossibly delicious and ever more so tempting. She left forward closer to his lips trying to find the source.

"More" he said suddenly moving away.

".."

"Outside the boundaries of the western lands, lies countless more territories to conquer" he said sitting down beside her form. "I can live forever.."

"No you can't" Kagome grumbled "Sickness, disease and war will one day finish you off"

"All such things are below this Sesshomaru" he said, making even the grass respond, shirking away.

"I wish they were below me"

"Mortals" he said disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

Kagome continued her long arduous crawl. 'Stupid Taiyoukai'

Afraid of capture again Kagome crawled throughout the night making it to the village by dawn.

"Get Kaede for me" she said clinging to the leg of a familiar villager. He rushed off as quickly as possible coming back several minutes later with Kaede and another man probably to help carry her.

"Kagome, what hast ye done to thy self?"said Kaede passively allowing the other two men to hoist Kagome up so the girl could stand a little, arms over both men.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gritted out

"He has nothing to with these parts, so far out of his territory" Kaede muttered.

"Tell me about it" Kagome grumbled a sharp jolt of pain shooting through her system.

The men left Kagome lying down on a futon awaiting Kaedes inspection.

"Whats this" she said looking down "Who did this"

"Did what?" Kagome said tired

"Someone has bound your fracture with demon youki" Kaede said with some ferocity.

"Sesshomaru did it" Kagome said

"Why would he help you?" Kaede muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Was he not the one who caused the injury"

"Maybe he felt sorry for me" Kagome huffed.

"Thy should be more careful from now on" the old women said her brows knotted together. "I do not know much about demon magic or healing, he could have an ulterior motive"

"Please, this is Sesshomaru what doesn't he have an ulterior motive for, besides whats he going to do kill me.." Kagome chuckled "I'm not going down without a fight"

"Thy is too fiesty for thy own good" Kaede laughed.

"I need to take a bath" Kagome said trying to sit up but not managing very well.

"Here you are" Kaede said giving her an arrangement of sticks that ressembled a modern day crutches.

"Thanks" Kagome said taking them both and managed to place her towel and a fresh change of clothes over her shoulder.

* * *

Kagomes eyes twinkled in the now becoming darkness, she had now found a muse. As terrifying as he seemed, rumors still dared to circulate, she had heard rumors of Sesshomaru's new found loneliness, he was apparently now traveling alone without his 3 companions. Despite his unwillingness to talk, many gossiped about the demon lord, it was enough to reach even the ears of humans.

Kagome felt sorry for him, she felt; not pity, not sympathy, but empathy was what she felt towards him. Even if he broke her leg.

She sighed thinking of the once cheerful banter that constantly graced the camp fires, now absent from Kagome's hearing, it had been for a while now. She never thought being trapped in the feudal era could have been so boring, she hadn't fought a demon in ages she would have to get around to do something soon. Looking towards the mountains Kagome began to ponder whether she should hike up the mountains just for fun, though she was never very fond of hiking. And she definitely wouldn't be going far with those crutches.

She definitely needed some fresh air and exercise, but she was too tired for now. Much to tired maybe she would just laze around in the hut.

* * *

Sesshomaru's amber eyes followed Kagome's figure through the dense forest as she made her way to the hot springs the villagers often bathed in. Sesshomaru was interested in what the girl was doing strangely, there wasn't much to do in his life now, in his long stretched out tiresome youkai life. Sesshomaru's father had lived for more than 2 millennia before his untimely death, guh he had soo long to live and so little to live for.

But he was not going to give up living, not by a long shot, life was long and there would much entertainment before his death came. Humans are so foolish, do they not understand how tiresome life is - they don't know how tiresome this life is. Eternal youth always has a price - I may live on indefinitely I suppose only to be wiped from existence with my death or sink into to hell. **For** **eternal youth the first demons paid with their souls.**

* * *

Kagome's eyes trailed across the dense forest scenery looking for the worn path to the hot spring. It was taking a while,the crutches were not a all convenient.

Kagome couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched, the forest was exceedingly quiet today, not one leaf rustled in the wind and she couldn't feel the auras of anything it was as if, something was scaring them off. Her thoughts suddenly flickered to Miroku, but if it was the monk she would have heard him by now. Besides who could be spying on her, the men knew better than that.

It couldn't be the **_honorable_**demon lord. She thought slowly placing her stripped clothes on the bank of the hot spring, she blushed at the thought of the white demon becoming a peeping tom to look at her, plain little old her. Kagome slipped into the warmth of the hot spring, slowly washing her skin and looking up at the sky through the tiny little holes in the canopy. The pain in her leg was fading away. She was very glad that it wasn't a cast - where in the world would she find a plastic bag. At least Sesshomaru had helped her there.

She scanned the immediate area for demons and finding nothing completely relaxed into the comfort of the spring.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat close by the hot spring hiding his aura and his presence, a thing only powerful taiyoukai and powerful miko could muster, he could tell that the girl in the hot spring had not learnt that vital skill for he could have sensed her presence more than a mile away.

The girl looked so much like the clay pot, except her cerulean blue eyes, not in all of japan had he seen someone with eyes as beautiful or as blue as hers. Sesshomaru almost let out a sigh, he was praising a girl, a human girl.

* * *

Kagome continued to ponder about the demon lord.

Kagome had learnt of the abscence of the taiyoukai's companions, the toad had obviously served and some sort of stress toy but with his absence the already high strung Sesshomaru would not be someone you'd like to be around with, good mood or bad. He was unpredictable. There was always a reason for his actions and it somewhat unnerved her. Him and his calculating ways.

Kagome shuddered discreetly but this did not escape the taiyoukai's knowledge.

"Sesshomaru's white furry thing, I wonder if its a tail" Kagome breathed as she began to dry herself off.

Sesshomaru's pointed ear twitched in the direction of the girl as he received this piece of information. It was not a tail, definitely not a tail, but what it was he didn't have to explain to himself maybe next time he would to the foolish miko.

Kagome dried herself with a towel from her era and dressed in her black silk PJs preparing to hit the futon. She missed her bed, the electric lights, she wished she had spent more time with her brother and her family, at least before...she didn't want to think about it anymore. Kagome pulled up the sleeves of her pajamas, collected her belongings and began to slowly make her way with the crutches along the path so she could return to the village.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru is sleeping, do youkai need to sleep, inu yasha hardly ever slept' Kagome thought, unknowingly whispering into the wind just loud enough for demons ears.

Sesshomaru let loose a light chuckle, humans were definitely interesting, no wonder his father was bothered with the loss of human servants so much, they were plainly idiots who served as a source of great entertainment.

The world hushed into shock as they had only heard Sesshomarus laughter ever so very very rarely in his long 248 year old existence. It felt good maybe he would laugh more often.

'Hmm, I wonder if I'm beginning to hear things' Kagome thought to the quiet forest thinking that she had imagined the chuckle.

"I want to see him again" she said whispering into the wind. Sesshomaru heard this.

Her leg still felt so warm out of the water was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning Kagome" he said looking into her eyes directly above her. She checked her surroundings she was still in the hut.

"What did you do to Kaede" Kagome said trying to sit up

Sesshomaru watched and his lip twitched ever so slightly

"I did nothing to the woman, she went off with the village children to pick herbs" he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay, so why are you here?" Kagome said surprised at this answer. He was very observant guess she should have known that.

"You said you wanted to see me again" he said eventually deciding that Kagome needed a hand to get out of bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I've never really written a feudal era fic before hope you liked it.**

**I would appreciate 10 reviews before the next chapter.  
**

**Love**

**xxxvirus**


	2. An Invitation

**Edit: revamped at the cost of by Pd, History, English and other various assignments. Enjoy. Reason: he was wasting far too many words.**

**Chapter 2: An Invitation**

**

* * *

**"Seriously, chivalry will get you no where...Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome exasperated.

"Lord?, since when have you become accustomed to the term miko" he said "The name is Sesshomaru"

"Then stop calling me miko" Kagome answered harshly.

"Oh" he said taken aback.

"My name is KAGOME" she said frustrated and it wasn't for the first time. "K-A-G.."

"I know how to spell" he said covering her mouth with his hand "I am not illiterate."

"Oh, then tell me how to you spell computer" she said knowing he couldn't. Sometimes it was fun to bring up an impossible challenge.

"C-O-M-P-U-T-E-R" he said "surprised?"

"Fine, what is a computer?" Kagome huffed – he must have sounded it out.

"It is a device that performs millions of calculations within a second." He replied smugly.

"Draw it" she said handing him her last remaining exercise book and black pen. He would not be able to draw it, it wasn't as if he'd ever seen it. Her eyes opened in awe as what it took was a very realistic black and white photograph.

"Is this enough?" he said handing her back the book and pen.

She was astonished.

"How did you know this?" she said shaking the exercise book while she talked, it must have been an illusion.

Sesshomaru removed a folded slip of paper from his haori handing it over earning him a greedy mikos rapt attention. It was an advertisement on computers.

"How long have you had this" Kagome said eyes wide.

"Ever since you arrived" he stated closing in on her. Kagome felt herself wanting to go next to him, get closer, she was gravitating towards him. She stopped herself whilst furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"So, leaving the computer aside" Kagome said leaning against the wall "How long will my leg take to heal"

"You want this Sesshomaru to check your leg" he said making it seem like something far below his status. "Meaning me"

"You hurt me" Kagome said looking down at her feet."You have some responsibility"

"Hn" he said pointing to the futon "Sit"

Kagome lay down and felt his fingers gently probe along her left leg. It hurt a little.

"It is progressing well" he said eyes betraying a little warmth, different to their icy exterior. "You should not try to walk so much"

"But, if I don't move, what else will I do" Kagome said dragging her fingers through her hair.

"Rest and relax" he said lips hiding a small twitch as her scent wafted through the air.

"You don't rest and relax" Kagome complained waving her arms around.

"I do not require it" he smirked.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in silence as if they were analysing each others thoughts, knowing that they would be parting soon.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Kagome said reluctantly breaking the silence.

"I have no wish to leave - I am bored" he replied curtly.

"You should go, Kaede will be worried if she finds a demon lord in her house you know" she insisted.

"Of course" he said, walking out with the dignity of a king but he seemed as if he would have rathered someone at his sides.

* * *

Kagome sat down and touched her leg, it was numb for some odd reason. She would be having a short trip to the hot springs to wake up. She didn't normally do this but she had too much on her mind and needed to reflect.

There wouldn't be so much as a worry to do with strangers visiting her while she was bathing – it was just strange to bathe without the comfort of the cloaking night.

Leaving her clothes on a rock not too far away she sank into the warmth of the hot spring.

"Ahh" she sighed in relief. Her leg was comfortable being immersed in the water.

"So early in the morning?" came a far too familiar voice.

"Get out Sesshomaru" Kagome screamed covering herself with her towel.

"Not many people bathe so early or should I say many do not bathe at all" he smirked removing himself from the area.

Kagome huffed and dressed quickly once the lord had left. She was going to get him back for this.

* * *

"Why do you keep bothering me!" Kagome anguished, fully dressed now.

"It is amusing" he remarked feeling another smile pull at the corners of his lips.

Kagome was not so outraged hearing this answer for some reason. She too was bored and she guessed that he was something that she had hoped for.

"Fine then" Kagome huffed. "Just don't follow me to the hot springs"

"Hn" he answered.

"I'll be going back to the hut" Kagome said reluctantly eyeing the handsome demon. "You can follow if you want – just seem more human"

"Human" he tested, quirking a brow.

"Well for one – the armor gives it away" Kagome said taking the lead.

"My dress is my choice" he answered.

"Why do you carry Tokijin around anyway – not afraid of it being stolen?" Kagome chuckled.

"Well those who do touch it meet an uneventful aftermath" he smirked.

"Yes – indeed uneventful" Kagome said noting the heavy sarcasm. "Is it heavy?"

"No"

"I guess not to you anyway" Kagome said entering the village with a deep breath.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said more carefully observing the villagers. They didn't seem to be afraid of him – it was probably the girl, they had too much faith in her. They were getting close to the hut the old priestess resided in. It was strange for so many humans to be so complacent around him – it was unnerving.

"You might want to go home or whatever it is you do normally" Kagome said. "Or you could stay and have tea"

Sesshomaru thought it was a quite ridiculous notion – him having tea in her little house. If it were under any other circumstances he would have answered no. But to his own amazement he nodded.

"Tea it is then" Kagome said busying her self with the pot.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said sitting on a reasonably clean stool.

"Well I don't have any fine teas so don't expect anything special" Kagome said sitting down opposite him and handing him a mug.

"What more could I expect?" he smirked taking a small polite sip.

"So why are you here really – I know that you never waste any words"

"Hn" he nodded in agreement.

"So?" Kagome said sipping away.

"I have a proposition for you" he began placing his cup down firmly.

"What is it?"

"I need to borrow your services for a few days."

"Oh?" Kagome smirked knowing that she had the advantage.

"You see, my lands are indeed growing at a phenomenal rate but I require – how to put it, a partner to accompany me at a ball I am throwing for my allies" he said calmly with all the class of a businessman.

"So you're asking me to pretend to be your "partner" at some ball you're throwing"

"Hn"

"Why me, and not some ditsy demoness I'm sure you have yapping at your heels" Kagome breathed calmly.

"Because a miko is worth more" Sesshomaru replied – taking another sip.

"Hah" Kagome laughed in response. "So I'm a tool"

"A tool to instil fear into allies that may rebel"

"Are you not enough" she threw back at him.

"Yes - but there are the foolish and I do not wish to waste my resources" he murmured feeling as though his ego had taken a hit.

"What do I get in return?" Kagome said moving her cup slowly across the table.

"Amusement" he answered.

"Good answer" she copied receiving a smirk from the lord.

"It will be in two days" he said satisfied at achieving his objective. "Pack well as we leave today"

* * *

Kagome decided to just bring a few changes of clothes and underwear. She wouldn't need much – maybe a hair brush and towel. A note would have to be left for Kaede – who always seemed so busy these days, it would seem that the village children had been more demanding than normal this past week.

"Time to go" knocked Sesshomaru almost impatiently.

Had it really been 30 minutes Kagome sighed, walking towards the frosty lord.

"How will we get there?" Kagome asked, realising that she would probably get to ride his pretty magic cloud. Okay maybe it wasn't a magic cloud.

"By air" he smirked grabbing her by the waist.

Kagome let out a short gasp of shock as she looked down again.

"Are we up to high" he chuckled continuing to rise.

Kagome studied the unfamiliar demon she was facing today. Was this Sesshomaru, or was it another, an imposter.

"You know" Kagome started.

"Hn" he answered expectant.

"I wonder how big your castle is" Kagome giggled. "I'm sure it's as big as they get"

"Even so you will be surprised" he smirked, indulgent in his own secrets.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet" Kagome complained sitting on the light cloud now. "Why is it so far away, I thought it was closer."

"The western land is far more expansive than you would expect, nothing like Inuyasha's substandard little forest."

"Mm, probably" she replied, it wasn't as if she had been allowed to view a map of demon territories anytime soon.

"The sun is setting" Sesshomaru said staring at the horizon.

"Are we stopping?"

"No, I do not require sleep at the moment"

"Then, me?" Kagome questioned confused, what about her?

"You?" he smirked. "You may have the honour of sleeping at my feet"

"How undignified" Kagome murmured.

"But only such an act could ever befit a person of your status, Miko."

"Oh!" Kagome replied annoyed.

"I do not lie" he muttered.

"But after all aren't you the one inviting me, dear, dear host" Kagome whispered placing a hand intimately on Sesshomarus cheek.

"This Sesshomaru suggests that you be careful of where you place your hands Miko." he answered shifting her hand away from his face delicately. "You may not be so fortunate next time"

"Your skin is so smooth" Kagome awed.

"I wish I could say the same for yours" he scoffed, inwardly chuckling at her comment.

Kagome knew that he held a place for her somewhere in his head, and it was better than the average demons or she would not have her hand, let alone her life still intact.

"Well, Mr. Fountain of Youth" Kagome huffed her arms firmly on her hips. "What wonderful lotion do you apply?"

"None" he said eyes absent.

"You're different today"

"Am I?" he questioned her, expecting an answer, but it never came. "This Sesshomaru has no such opinion of the matter. We will camp tonight."

"Thank you"

"It is not for you" he replied.

"Then?"

"You clearly are not able to survive without assistance, and this Sesshomaru has no need for inconveniences"

"Inconveniences?"

"Hn"

"I miss my mother" Kagome said unpacking her belongings on the floor. It seemed that she had packed her tent and sleeping bag some how.

Kagome slowly set up camp, the fire was already crackling, Sesshomaru worked quickly after all.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip and didn't answer; she didn't want to be so needy.

"I will be back soon" he muttered leaving the scene.

Kagome set up slowly, and laid out her sleeping bag with precision - tired. Her leg was now able to support her well, leaving her indebted.

Should she ask Sesshomaru to stay in the tent with her? Or shouldn't she?

There was a rustling of leaves. Sesshomaru had been gone awhile hadn't he, was he even returning, but he would never abandon her would he. Sesshomaru had his honor.

Kagome grew tense as the being got closer and put up her barrier.

Sesshomaru was arriving, eyeing the yellow tent in the middle of the clearing with suspicion.

"What are you doing Kagome, this barrier couldn't keep out the flies" he chuckled walking through.

"You didn't have to be gone so long"

"So you were scared." He scoffed.

Kagome bit her lip again.

"You are hungry aren't you" he said. "The fish are being cooked."

"Uh, thanks" Kagome said nervous. He was unexpectedly thoughtful.

"Hn" he said sitting down on a tree trunk in front of the fire. Kagome sat herself opposite.

"Are you eating?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"No, I will not"

"Oh" Kagome said. "Do you want to stay in the tent with me; I think it's going to be chilly tonight"

"It is indecent" he answered gazing into the fire.

"Its not like I'm asking you to sleep with me" Kagome grumbled.

"Did I say that I would not?" he answered.

"No"

"Then what is it that you wish"

"Stay in the tent with me" Kagome said, she didn't want Sesshomaru sitting in the cold by himself.

"Then eat" he said handing her a speared fish.

"But then what will you do"

"Tell a story if you wish" he said softly gazing into space. This woman had reminded him of his mother, and the stories she had told him.

"What kind of story" Kagome asked holding the fish with both hands – it was so warm and fragrant.

"A story of our beginning" he said to the girl. "Listen closely.

_**Of Clay and Water.**_

_The first gods were bored so they began to create the creatures of the earth, they first began with the men, they moulded them of all sorts of shapes and sizes, they used both clay and water only to find that it became a muddy concoction._

_Unsatisfied they separated the water and the clay. They made use of the clay and fashioned demons with porcelain skin they were so beautiful that the gods immediately forgot about the water._

_The gods watched their little porcelain figures make houses and walls to keep themselves safe from the waters that raged angrily at being forgotten. Still the gods paid them no heed._

_Decades went on and the figures began to crack, forming fine lines in their fine skin, the gods were now worried they need something to mend them together - they remembered the water, the water would be able to mend the cracks._

_So the gods went to the water and asked._

_The water was still angry at the gods, but decided that it would make a deal, in return for eternally mending the demons it would take their souls in exchange. The gods hastily agreed._

_And so the souls from the demons flew out of their bodies and were accepted by the flowing water that calmed and began to form man like shapes - these were the first humans but they were short lived creatures that disappeared when there was not enough water and were reincarnated again when there was too much._

"Is it true?" Kagome said enchanted at the end.

"Who knows but if it were, it would be the reason why demons are able to heal themselves and retain their youth and why the humans live short lives." he answered. "The moral is however, that demons and humans could never work together, and like clay and water it would only become mud."

Kagome ate the remaining fish in the sombre silence.

"I see"

"Hn"

"Who told you it?"

"My mother" he said, looking up into the expansive sky. Almost as if he was a boy that had grown up far too quickly.

Kagome stood up and left the fire, walking towards the tent, unzipping it.

"Are you coming?" she said peering from the inside out.

"As you wish" he replied, extinguishing the fire and following.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag knowing that the lord was only a hands breadth away.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"What a foolish question, Miko."

"You haven't answered"

"I have"

"What was she like" Kagome murmured drifting off to sleep.

"And her heart was as deep and as dark as the night sky." He said as if lost in his memories. "Her skin, was milk white as the moon, and her blood, her blood was red and thick, it was everywhere."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said to the girl. "Go to sleep Miko, it was a long, long time ago"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing"

* * *

"The past is haunting" he murmured quietly to himself, looking upon the girl he had next to him and zipping the tent shut.

He could afford to sleep today, next to her comforting scent. Before he drifted off, he wondered where the tent had come from.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Isn't he so charming. I reworked it a bit.  
**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon! Please Review!**

**Love**

**xxxvirus**


End file.
